Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection device.
Description of Related Art
Air pollution and water contamination may cause many problems. For example, drinking water with high levels of heavy metal ions over a long period of time may result in health problems such as kidney damage, and many standard about levels of heavy metal ions in drinking water are therefore established. For example, the World Health Organization (WHO) establishes a maximum level of 6 ppb for mercury(II) in drinking water. When routine monitoring indicates that heavy metal levels are above the standard, a water supplier must take steps to reduce the amount of the heavy metal so that is below that level. Water suppliers must notify their customers as soon as practical. Additional actions, such as providing alternative drinking water supplies, may be required to prevent serious risks to public health.